callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blundergat
Blundergat – piętnasta Cudowna Broń, występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapie Mob of the Dead (w zwykłym trybie i w trybie Żałoba) oraz w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII na mapie Blood of the Dead. Blundergat Blundergat jest to czterolufowa strzelba o bardzo dużej sile rażenia, zdolna zabić jednym strzałem zwykłego zombie do 17. rundy. Ma tylko jeden pocisk w magazynku i 60 pocisków w rezerwie. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Szukacz w przypadku mapy Mob of the Dead lub Wymiatacz w przypadku Blood of the Dead. Pojemność magazynka zwiększa się do 2 pocisków a zapas amunicji do 120. Do 26. rundy zabija zombie jednym strzałem. Zdobywanie Blundergata można uzyskać na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym jest wylosowanie go ze skrzynki losującej. Drugi z kolei wymaga wykonania dwóch kroków. W ten sposób można jednak uzyskać tylko jednego Blundergata. Co więcej na mapie Mob of the Dead wymagane jest granie na oryginalnym stopniu trudności. 'Krok 1.' Pierwszym krokiem jest zebranie pięciu niebieskich czaszek. Potrzebny jest do tego Przywracacz piekła. Należy rzucić nim w stronę czaszki, po czym można usłyszeć dźwięk kupowania. Na mapie Mob of the Dead czaszki widoczne są tylko w stanie Afterlife po zdobyciu Przywracacza piekła. W przypadku Blood of the Dead można je zobaczyć przy pomocy tarczy spektralnej. Czaszki na mapie Mob of the Dead *Doki – na lampie za barykadą naprzeciwko Juggernoga (można zdobyć podchodząc blisko barykady lub podczas jazdy gondolą). *Doki – na jednym ze słupów za miejscem na skrzynkę losującą; *Dach – na rogu dachu widocznym zza krawędzi po lewej stronie rampy startowej samolotu; *Biuro strażnika – na słupie telefonicznym, za oknem obok Speed Coli; *C-D Street – w celi z czaszką na stole, naprzeciwko przejścia do biblioteki; czaszka3.jpg|Czaszka w celi czaszka5.jpg|Czaszka na słupie telefonicznym czaszka4.jpg|Czaszka na dachu czaszka1.jpg|Czaszka na słupie w dokach czaszka2.jpg|Czaszka na lampie lecąca czaszka.jpg|Lecąca czaszka Czaszki na mapie Blood of the Dead *Zachodnie tereny – na schodach za ciężarówką przy wejściu do starego budynku przemysłowego; *Korytarz na bloki C-D – w celi z czaszką na stole, naprzeciwko przejścia do biblioteki; *Biuro naczelnika – na słupie telefonicznym, za oknem obok maszyny Perk-a-Cola; *Dach – na skrzyni za woltomierzem; *Doki – na jednym ze słupów za miejscem na skrzynkę losującą. Blundergat_Blood_of_the_Dead_czaszka_1.png|Czaszka na schodach Blundergat_Blood_of_the_Dead_czaszka_2.png|Czaszka w celi Blundergat_Blood_of_the_Dead_czaszka_3.png|Czaszka na słupie telefonicznym Blundergat_Blood_of_the_Dead_czaszka_4.png|Czaszka na skrzyni na dachu Blundergat_Blood_of_the_Dead_czaszka_5.png|Czaszka słupie w dokach Gdy wszystkie czaszki zostaną zebrane, na mapie Mob of the Dead można usłyszeć Demoniczny głos. 'Krok 2.' Gracz musi iść do Biura strażnika. Na stole pojawi się Blundergat otoczony przez płomienie. Gracz może podnieść swojego Blundergata. blundergatnastole.jpg|Blundergat na stole na mapie Mob of the Dead Blundergat_Blood_of_the_Dead_biuro_naczelnika.png|Blundergat na stole na mapie Blood of the Dead Kwaśny Gat Blundergat może zostać skonwertowany do postaci Kwaśnego Gata (Kwasomiota w przypadku Blood of the Dead). Zyskuje wtedy możliwość strzelania serią 3 pocisków podobnych do kapsułek z kwasem, które przyciągają innych zombie podobnie jak Małpka z talerzami. Po pewnym czasie pociski wybuchają, zadając duże obrażenia przeciwnikom. Znajdujący się w polu działania gracz, również otrzymuje pewne obrażenia, lecz są one stosunkowo niewielkie. Ponadto zombie trafiony pociskiem Kwaśnego Gata do czasu jego wybuchnięcia nie rusza się. Po ulepszeniu broni przy pomocy Pack-a-Puncha otrzymuje ona nową nazwę. Na mapie Mob of the Dead jest to Powalająca trucizna, zaś na Blood of the Dead można spotkać dwie nazwy. Widoczna na HUD-zie to Żrący uwiąd, podczas gdy niektóre teksty podpowiedzi o interakcji zawierają nazwę Witriolowy uwiąd. Ulepszenie zwiększa siłę i zasięg wybuchu jak również wydłuża czas detonacji pocisków. Konwertowanie Aby skonwertować Blundergata, konieczne jest zbudowanie zestawu Kwaśny Gat. Następnie wystarczy umieścić Blundergata lub Magmagata w zestawie, a po chwili można odebrać Kwaśnego Gata. Jeśli broń była już ulepszona przy pomocy Pack-a-Puncha, nie jest potrzebne ponowne ulepszanie. Magmagat Na mapie Blood of the Dead Blundergat jak i Kwaśny Gat mogą zostać skonwertowane do postaci Magmagata. Wersja ta charakteryzuje się możliwością oddania jednego strzału, w postaci magmy. Przykleja się ona do różnych powierzchni w tym również przeciwników. Magma ta jest w stanie przyciągać i zabijać pobliskich zombie. Zadaje również niewielkiego obrażenia poruszającemu się po niej graczowi. Po ulepszeniu Magmagat otrzymuje nazwę Magnus Operandi. Zwiększa się zasięg rażenia magmy i zadawane obrażenia. Konwertowanie W przeciwieństwie do Kwaśnego Gata uzyskanie Magmagata wymaga wykonania dwóch kroków. 'Krok 1.' Pierwszym krokiem jest udanie się do kwatery naczelnika i umieszczenie Blundergata lub Kwaśnego Gata w kominku. Ważne jest, aby po dokonaniu tego nie opuszczać obszaru. W przeciwnym wypadku proces konwersji zostanie anulowany a broń stracona. Nad kominkiem znajdują się trzy czaszki, które należy wypełnić duszami. Każda z nich mieści pięć dusz, a po napełnieniu świeci się na niebiesko. Dusze pozostawiane są przez zabitych zombie i mogą zostać podniesione przez wejście w nie. W ten sposób są one umieszczane w czaszkach. Gdy wszystkie zostaną wypełnione, gracz może dokonać interakcji z kominkiem, by złożyć esencję. Po chwili można z niego odebrać hartowanego Blundergata. Magmagat_kominek.png|Kominek w kwaterze naczelnika Magmagat_wypelnione_czaszki.png|Kominek z wypełnionymi czaszkami Magmagat_dusza.png|Dusza 'Krok 2.' Tuż po podniesieniu, hartowany Blundergat zacznie stygnąć. Z tego powodu należy natychmiast udać się do nowego budynku przemysłowego, mijając po drodze sześć palących się niebieskim ogniem beczek, które ogrzeją broń: *Eagle Plaza – przed wejściem do biura strażnika; *Michigan Avenue – przed wejściem do tunelu transferowego; *Wejście do bloku więziennego – przy wyjściu na spacerniak; *Spacerniak – przed wejściem na pomost; *Zachodnie tereny – przed wejściem na pomost; *Zachodnie tereny – przed wejściem do nowego budynku przemysłowego. Idąc tam nie wolno strzelać z hartowanego Blundergata, zmieniać broni ani korzystać z szybkiej podróży. Nie można też pozwolić aby broń ostygła. W przeciwnym razie cały proces konwertowania trzeba zacząć od nowa. Wciąż można jednak atakować wręcz i używać wyposażenia. Magmagat_beczka_1.png|Beczka w Eagle Plaza Magmagat_beczka_2.png|Beczka w Michigan Avenue Magmagat_beczka_3.png|Beczka w wejściu do bloku więziennego Magmagat_beczka_4.png|Beczka na spacerniaku Magmagat_beczka_5.png|Beczka w zachodnich terenach przy pomoście Magmagat_beczka_6.png|Beczka w zachodnich terenach przy nowym budynku przemysłowym 'Krok 3.' Po dotarciu na miejsce, należy odłożyć hartowanego Blundergata na prasę. Duchy uruchomią ją, by po chwili gracz mógł odebrać Magmagata. Jeśli dokonuje się konwersji po raz pierwszy w rozgrywce, po podniesieniu broni pojawi się Brutus. W celu skonwertowania każdego kolejnego Blundergata czy Kwaśnego Gata wystarczyć wykonać tylko ostatni z opisanych kroków. Magmagat_prasa.png|Prasa Osiągnięcia i trofea Hop, wyskakuje łasica|W Mob of the Dead, przerwij cykl.|Brązowe|25}} Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza Cudowna Broń, którą można ulepszyć na więcej niż jeden sposób. *Zdobycie darmowego Blundergata jest częścią Easter Egga Pop goes the Weasel. Galeria 2013-07-23_00021.jpg|Blundergat 2013-07-23_00075.jpg|Blundergat w widoku pierwszej osoby Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII